A Traveller's Tale
by Final Judge
Summary: What would happen when someone from our world finds themselves alone and afraid in the Avatar's world? Where would he turn? Does he turn to surrounding himself with money? What about turning to his faith for guidance?


**Author's Note: Hello and welcome! This is my first story and it's told from a first person perspective (not about myself, or any friends, family, etc.). PLEASE! This is my first time publishing a story. If I messed up the format or posted incorrectly, don't hesitate to tell me. Also, tell me how to fix it.**

**This is one of those stories where someone from our modern world is inserted into the Avatar's world. He doesn't know how he got here, and he doesn't know how to get back. Our character is 16 years old, around 5 feet 8 inches (1.72 meters for those who aren't American). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Avatar the Last Airbender. All of the characters belong to whoever owns the rights to the show. Also, any supposed similarities between any real world persons living or dead is purely coincidental. **

* * *

**Chapter I**

**Where Am I?**

I am laying on something soft and I feel warm sunlight on my face. I hear waves crashing in the distance and I smell the salt air. I finally open my eyes after laying there for a few minutes thinking to myself _"This has to be a dream. There is no way this is is real. It's impossible.". _I wake up wearing beige shorts, and a blue Nike te shirt. Am I dead? Am I in Hell? No. I'm not in any pain, no feeling of hopelessness at all. Am I in Purgatory? No, I can't be. I don't feel any pain. That leaves Heaven. I can't be there because, well, no one is praising God. It just looks like Earth. I felt something itchy on my chest, and saw a thin, brown wool cord hanging something over my shoulders. It's my brown scapular. Seeing as I am wearing a holy object, I can't be in Hell. I reach into my pocket and feel some beads. It take the beads out and notice that I am carrying the wood bead rosary that my grandmother gave me for my Confirmation before she passed away.

I walked for a good while along the rocky, grass topped cliffs. I went through the events of the previous night in my head. "_Let's see. I came home from school. Then, I got changed. After that, I went downstairs to play some New Vegas. Then, my dad made some pizza and we watched the a Penguin game. Next, I went upstairs to catch up on some homework so that I could enjoy the weekend. I was tired, so I went down to say goodnight to my parents. I went back up, fell asleep, and here I am." _I could feel the wind, i could smell the air. This couldn't be a dream.

All of a sudden, a wave of fear came over me. What if I couldn't get home?! I pulled out the rosary, touched the polished steel crucifix to my forehead, then to my midsection, and then to my left shoulder and finally my right shoulder. I then kissed the crucifix out of reverence of Christ's sacrifice. I did this while reciting the ancient prayer, "In the Name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. Amen." After a few other prayers, I started on the main part of the Divine Mercy Chaplet. I said softly, "Eternal Father, I offer You the Body and Blood, Soul and Divinity of Your Dearly Beloved Son, our Lord Jesus Christ in atonement for our sins and for those of the whole world." I moved on to the next bead "For the sake of a his sorrowful passion, have mercy on us and on the while world." I prayed harder than I ever had before, pouring my heart into each and every word. The beads slip through my hand as I prayed for God's mercy. The slow, rhythmic, monotone sound of my prayer was very soothing at such a stressful time.

* * *

I keep walking along the cliffs, as I walked, I was repeating 3 times the prayer "Holy God, Holy Mighty On, Holy Immortal One, have mercy on us and on the whole world.". As I finished the last prayer, I make the Sign of the Cross once more, and then pocketing the rosary.

As I kept walking, I started hearing some voices. Two female, two male and a growl. I decided that I have nothing to lose, so I should check it out. Maybe they know where the Hell I am. As I approach the cliff, I see some kind of huge, furry animal. I also see four kids dressed in red, one of them was complaining about hunger and a lack of meat. Next thing I know, someone yells "Hey! There's someone on the cliff!" It was the guy complaining about meat, apparently. I see someone pull out a staff with fans on the side. Instinctively, I run as fast as I can in the opposite direction. I bolt away from the cliff, hoping, praying that no one is chasing me. I stop to take a breath after looking over my shoulder a number of times. I turn my back to the cliff, all hope of finding my way home gone. I hear a thud behind me. Before I can turn around, I hear a boy say with a pretty forceful voice "Who are you?". The boy was wearing a red suit with a headband. He had short black hair and was carrying a staff. I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. I mean, the kid must have flown up the cliff. How is that possible? I was still trying to put things together.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Please, tell me what you think. Be nice, but please be honest, too. I'll publish more and more chapters as I think of them. I plan to start around the Day of Black Sun, and to until a little after the end of use War. A few notes about some terms used in here:**

**Scapular: the brown scapular is a Roman Catholic Marian devotion. If a Catholic dies while wearing the scapular, they will go to Purgatory and will be taken out the first Saturday after their death. This is why many Catholics wear the scapular at all times. **

**The prayer being said at the beginning is the Divine Mercy Chaplet, a personal favorite of mine. **


End file.
